Sweety Candyland/Dialogues
<< Cyber Highway Dialogues : Previous These are the dialogues of Sweety Candyland. During white transition Mirine: And that's done for Dagtron. We're back in the Cloudy Skylands also. Mirine: Wait, where is he now? Morea: I dunno. It seems like he just disappeared. Mirine: Wait, can you hear that? Someone near here seems to be... crying... Morea: Over there! Mirine: Umm, hi, I'm Mirine. Can I help you with anything? Azura: My name's... Azura. I come from the Sweety Candyland... Azura: ...Which is taken... by the zombies... a few days ago... Mirine: Sorry to hear that. Can you tell us where Sweety Candyland is? Morea: We're also hunting down the zombies, so maybe we can help. Azura: If that so... It's right below here. Azura: Just get on my back and I'll carry you there with my wings. Mirine: You have wings? Cool! Morea: I'm Morea, by the way. Nice to meet you. Sweety Candyland - Day 1 Intro Azura: Here we are! The Sweety Candyland! Mirine: Despite some parts of the land have already been destroyed, most of it is still a wonderful view! Morea: Uhh, I think we should put the sightseeing part for later. Morea: Right now the zombies are already in our range, and we should take the chance. Azura: Oh right. As from what I've seen from these basic zombies though, Azura: They seem to speed up every time they finish eating a plant! Mirine: Ooh, that's not good. Sweety Candyland - Day 3 Outro Azura: Thanks for helping me, by the way. Azura: With these plants, we should be able to get to the Donut Portal in no time. Azura: That should transport us straight to the Sweets Castle! Sweety Candyland - Day 5 Intro Azura: Uh-oh, it seems that we've entered the Sugar Zone. Azura: The zombies usually gather here in a large amount, so it's not gonna be easy to deal with. Azura: Luckily, due to the unusual environment of this place, the sweets around here can be frozen for a moment. Azura: So you can freeze the zombies for a bit upon a single tap! Morea: Time for some delivery-and-tap-to-stall mixed action! Sweety Candyland - Day 8 Outro Mirine: Oh no, the bridge across this river seems to have been broken. Morea: And unfortunately for us, this seems to be the only bridge for this river as well. Azura: Wait, I have an idea. It's going to be faster going to the Donut Portal if we travel on the rivers itself! Mirine: But where are we going to find a boat? Azura: These shields from the Chocolate Knights aren't just for protection y'know. Sweety Candyland - Day 9 Outro Mirine: Oh, the river seems to end here. Azura: Let's go on foot while we find an another one. Sweety Candyland - Day 10 Intro ???: Welcome to my wonderland, peasants! ???: Oh? Didn't expect me to show up so soon? Morea: Yeah I mean, normally you'd just show up on the exact twentieth day. Morea: But that's not the point. Azura: Hey! This is my land! Give it back now! ???: Oh, isn't it the cat princess whose army has all been defeated by my ferocious army of zombies. ???: Well, they're indeed not that strong, but that proves you're just weak. Mirine: At least she has us this time! ???: So the whole fate of this kingdom seems to depend on the two of you now, huh? ???: But even if she manages to take her land back, a kingdom as weak as this would collapse at any moment. ???: What are you gonna do then? Giving it all up? Morea: She has these powerful plants now! They'll sure bring this kingdom back to its glory! ???: Plants or not, you've fallen exactly into my trap! ???: Zombies! Ambush attack! Azura: Get ready! Outro Azura: Now let's head forward, quickly! There might still be ambush zombies at the back following us! Morea: There's an another river ahead! Mirine: Shields for everyone! Sweety Candyland - Day 13 Outro Morea: End of the river, again. Mirine: Maybe we can use all the splattered mess those cheesecakes mess to slide through the lands faster? Mirine: With the shields, I mean. Morea: Good idea. There's no way that mysterious guy can stop us with those ambushes if we use this along with the chocolate swords to rush through them all! Sweety Candyland - Day 15 Intro Azura: Look, an another Sugar Zone ahead! Morea: Hold our swords - time for some Sugar Rush! Outro Azura: The Donut Portal! Alright, think of the location we're gonna go to and it'll immediately transport us there! Morea: How are we gonna do that if we've never been there before? Azura: Just think of a candy kingdom - full of sweets with a tall castle in the middle! Mirine: Alright, that... could work. Let's go. (The player receives a note) After receiving the note The note is sticked onto the Donut Portal, saying: "Use this portal to teleport yourself to anywhere in the Sweety Candyland - you just need to imagine where you need to go. Note that if your imagination is too dull, there'll be a big chance you'll be teleported into the endless black void of nothingness. We aren't responsible for it haha. Also note that each Donut Portal is extremely far away from eachother, and that you must get back to the only entrance of Sweety Candyland to go further into the above levels. So it is recommended that you have yourself the map of Sweety Candyland and ensure that you're on the right path before teleporting." Sweety Candyland - Day 16 Intro Azura: We've made it! We're right at the Land of Sweets! Mirine: And I guess that castle over there is your Sweets Castle? Azura: Yeah! Doesn't it look sweet? Morea: Right, because of sweets. I guess that makes sense. Azura: Oh yeah, by the way, those Candy Princesses over there are some far-ranged attacking foes! Azura: Defeat them as quickly as you can! Outro Morea: So uhh, how many princesses are there back then exactly?... Azura: Depends. Morea: You... don't need to answer that. Sweety Candyland - Day 19 Intro Azura: This is it. We just need to beat all the zombies blocking the castle and get to the top floor! Morea: Charge!!! Outro Mirine: Finally, here we are! Morea: Wait... Something's wrong... Sweety Candyland - Day 20 Intro Azura: We're at the top floor but... Where did the mysterious guy go? Azura: Everything's left is my crown! Morea: Oh great, looks like we have an another ambush here. Mirine: Grab the crown, beat the zombies and let's go! Outro Azura: Finally, I guess that's all the zombies now. I'm finally the queen of this place again! Mirine: And... did the mysterious guy just ran away? Morea: I don't think so. Pretty sure he's up to something more suspicio- Mirexus: Greeti- I mean, hello, uhh, friends... since I... didn't know your names. Morea: Yeah... DEFINITELY something more suspicious. Mirine: May I ask for *your* name first? During white transition Mirexus: Mirexus. And you are...? Mirine: I'm Mirine, and this is Morea and Azura. We've been tracking down a mysterious guy who summons zombies for a while. Mirexus: How long do you mean by "a while"? Mirine: Huh? Well uhh, since I've got to the Cloudy Skylands... Yeah, I'm also finding my way back home. Mirexus: Then, let me ask you a question. Mirexus: Could you remember anything in your childhood? Mirine: Umm... Mirine: Oh no! I... I don't!... All I could remember now is moments from Cloudy Skylands until now! Mirexus: Perhaps, I can help you. Mirexus: Though, you all seem tired after your trip. Allow me to take you to my mansion first. Next up: Dream Waltz Dialogues >>